


Last Christmas

by sungshinelog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Kim Hongjoong, hongjoong as mr. kim, mingi is baby, missing minki hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: "We all know the secret to eternal happiness is a good dick." San threw the last bit of his sandwich at him. "Oh c'mon, don't deny it. I bet if someone dicked down Mr. Kim, he wouldn't need the stick up his ass." Minigi snorted at his own words, finding himself hilarious. San did not share the same enthusiasm, looking somewhere past Mingi. "Hello, was that not funny enough for you?""Mingi--""Mr. Song." Oh he knew that voice. Shit.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *title inspired by Hongjoong releasing a cover of one of my favorite Christmas songs*
> 
> soooo, this is smut. I don't often write smut, but I was really in them missing Minki hours and I couldn't stop thinking about what a soft boy he is and oh how I spiraled haha.
> 
> this had been in my drafts for almost a month and then I decided to add a Christmas twist so consider this a gift for the holiday season !
> 
> without further ado, let's get to the filth ahahaha
> 
> \+ inspiration for the outfit Mingi wears during the photoshoot are the ep2: zero to one concept photos.
> 
> (also can I just say how sorry I am that for almost the entirety of this fic, Hongjoong is referred to as "Mr. Kim" >w< there was just never a right time to introduce his first name.)

There came a day in Mingi’s life when he wondered if selling feet pics on OnlyFans was better than his nine to five internship.

"Just think, if I could get a couple dozen weirdos to pay me five dollars a month, I'd be set." San grimaced mid bite.

"Bro, I'd rather not talk about your smelly ass feet while I'm eating." Mingi cackled, bits of the chips he was eating flying out of his mouth. "Gross." San complained, wiping down his arm. Mingi blew him a kiss.

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah. How's it going with Mr. Strict?" Mr. Strict was their code name for Mingi's slave inducing boss. He worked them to the bone and rarely did Mingi have a moment to spare, usually at his desk transcribing file after file of gibberish he could barely understand. He'd hated the work, but no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't something he could get out of. His teacher wouldn't let him switch out, no other open positions readily available. So Mingi had to tough it out.

Lucky for him, when he did have time for a lunch break, San was there to keep him company. "Same shit, different day." he informed. "I curse you and your dumb luck. You got stuck with Mr. Wonderful." It was like a chorus of ah's followed, all dreamy sighs and stupid love struck fools. San giggled.

"He is pretty attractive isn't he? It's a tragedy he's already married." Mingi almost choked on his drink.

"No way! Isn't he only like a year older than us?" The good ones were always taken.

"Yep. Jongho says Mr. Park's husband comes around every so often, usually for lunch dates." That was actually kind of cute. Minigi wished someone cared enough to stop by for lunch dates with him. Then again, he couldn't exactly make the time. Not with Mr. Kim breathing down his neck every hour.

"Maybe that's why Mr. Park is so happy all the time." Mingi's mouth quirked into a crooked smirk. "He must have a great sex life." San scowled again.

"I'd rather not think about my boss's sex life, thank you very much."

"We all know the secret to eternal happiness is a good dick." San threw the last bit of his sandwich at him. "Oh c'mon, don't deny it. I bet if someone dicked down Mr. Kim, he wouldn't need the stick up his ass." Minigi snorted at his own words, finding himself hilarious. San did not share the same enthusiasm, looking somewhere past Mingi. "Hello, was that not funny enough for you?"

"Mingi--"

"Mr. Song." Oh he knew that voice. _Shit._

"Mr. Kim!" Mingi had the decency to look guilty, flushed head to toe at Mr. Kim's blatant scrutiny. "I was just wrapping up lunch--"

"If you're finished Mr. Song, I'd appreciate it if you got those sketches I need before I meet my client." His voice was eerily calm, as if Mingi hadn't just blasted him as a bottom in the breakroom. Mr. Kim spun on his heel, Mingi taking that moment to gulp in air, only to stop mid breath when his boss glanced back at him. "And Mr. Song?"

"Yes?"

"I prefer pitching." He swore he saw Mr. Kim wink.

San laughed at him the second Mr. Strict had left the room. "Your face! Priceless!" he hollered. Mingi was still reeling, heart thumping way too fast in his chest.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

Mingi slammed his hands down as he fumbled with the copier. The stupid machine whirred, going incredibly slow for the pace Mingi had set a half hour prior. Mr. Kim was evidently waiting. On him. On this stupid machine to print at least twenty copies so he can hand them out during his 4 o'clock meeting. Growing impatient, he kicked the thing, only to have it backfire as it sputtered to a stop. "Damn it." He bent down to asses the problem, pulling off the cover to see if it had jammed.

"This is hardly the place to be on your knees, Mr. Song." The teasing lilt made Mingi roll his eyes.

"Fuck off."

"I'd suggest you keep the cursing to a minimum. This is, after all, your workplace." Having had enough of San's teasing, he backed up, ready to throw him the finger only stop at the sight of- not San- but Mr. Kim at his side. He gaped, probably dumb faced as Mr. Kim continued to stare. "I'd advise you to close your mouth, Mr. Song. You might be sending the wrong idea to those around you." Mingi's mouth clamped shut.

He stood up then, realizing suddenly, their differences in height. He was at least a head taller than Mr. Kim. His boss went unbothered, maintaining eye content even with his chin titled up. "Sorry, I was trying to fix the copier machine." He mumbled lamely, very aware he told his boss to fuck off. Mr. Kim doesn't mention it though, titling his head toward the broken machine.

"I see old Bertha still gives people troubles." He spoke, voice softer than usual.

"Old Bertha?" Mr. Kim braced his hands on the copier machine.

"This, Mr. Song, is Old Bertha. She's been around far longer than I have, maybe even longer than this company." He pat at the thing, almost like you would a dog and Mingi blanched. "It was a hand me down, from the people who worked here before. Their parting gift to us since they were moving on to bigger and greater things." He laughed, _laughed,_ before he was dropping down to inspect it himself.

The speed of his actions made something in Mingi squeak, a million and one not so innocent thoughts surging in his head. He willed himself to not get carried away, this was Mr. Kim they were talking about. He was arrogant as he was cold. Mingi couldn't let his horny ass make him think otherwise.

Lost in his thoughts, Mingi hadn't noticed when the machine came back to life, the copies being spit out at the same leisurely pace as before. Mr. Kim had to snap his fingers to get the young man's attention, heat prickling his face in embarrassment. "Sorry." His boss huffed, waving a hand dismisseively.

"If you are done daydreaming, Mr. Song, there is work to be done." he quipped, already halfway to his desk. "No later than three Mr. Song!" he reminded and that got Mingi moving again.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

"It was like he was a different person."

"You probably dreamt it."

"I didn't dream it." Mingi huffed. San wasn't taking this seriously, albeit he could understand his disbelief. Mingi had recounted the event over and over in his head, and yet he couldn't make sense of it either.

"You're telling me that Mr. Strict, the one person I've never seen smile like ever, laughed? You have to admit it sounds ludicrous." 

"Okay, yes I can admit it sounds as crazy as I feel telling you this, but it happened and you'll just have to take my word for it." San shrugged, noncommittal and Mingi at least owed him that. 

Days had gone by since the Incident, and yet here was Mingi, still calculating. Expression almost identical to the math memes he'd seen floating around Twitter. Things just didn't add up. 

How was the Mr. Kim he encountered that day remotely similar to the man he'd been working for for almost two months? Could he have been switched out? A clone to distract Mingi of the ungodly hours he'd had to put up with just so he wouldn't get chewed out by said man. Theories of why Mr. Kim was suddenly an alien floated around, distracting him from very said man walking into the breakroom for a second time that week. "Mr. Song?" 

"Hmm?" Realizing who was addressing him, Mingi sat straighter, making direct eye contact with the (maybe?) alien. "I- yes, was there something you needed, Sir?" Mr. Kim's eyebrow twitched, Mingi fearing he'd done wrong, but his boss merely nodded.

"Your height. I've got a box in my office I can't quiet reach and required your assistance." The task bordered a favor and Mingi wasn't sure why the man hadn't just used a step stool. He's sure he'd seen one in the office before. Either way, he stood, towering over Mr. Kim again as they made their way back to his office.

When the door closed behind them, Mingi definitely felt the air in the room change. He tensed, unsure why the hairs at the back of his neck stood to attention. He choose to glance around, trying to spot the box that had given Mr. Kim trouble. "Take a seat."

"But I thought-"

"It can wait. I'd like to ask you some questions first, if you don't mind."

"Sure, okay." Mingi took the seat he was offered. Mr. Kim rounded the corner of his desk, sitting in his own office chair.

"Are you a good boy, Mingi?" The drop of formalities was nothing compared to his actual words. Mingi almost coughed up a lung with the way his breath caught.

"Um- I- yes?" This was weird. Really weird. Mingi wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Being the good boy you say you are, don't you think you're conversation with San warrants punishment? That was a very naughty thing to be talking about, especially in the breakroom."

"Well I-" Mingi could feel how red his face was, words dying out as he struggled with what to say. What was happening right now? Mr. Kim was so calm, face passive as he stared Mingi down. The taller man faltered, still at a loss for what to say as his boss only pushed him further.

"Maybe you deserve a spanking, for all those foul words, hmm?" Mr. Kim was the definition of cool and collected, only raising a brow despite the severity of his statement.

"Mr. Kim I--"

"Oh no, Mingi. Please. Call me Sir."

Mingi startled awake, breath catching as it dawned on him what he'd just been dreaming about. He fell back on the bed with a groan, realizing he was hard. Over a dream about his boss. _Wonderful._

They hadn't even done much in said dream, but Mingi's cock ached and he so desperately wanted to get off. But he was too prideful, going instead to his bathroom to take the most freezing shower he could before he walked into work with a raging boner for his boss.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

Mingi was skittish around the office, keeping his gaze lowered as he ran around doing actual work. Not to say he didn't do his work, but he slacked off sometimes (most of the time). Especially when he knew Mr. Kim wasn't around. Things were just different today. He didn't want Mr. Kim to sneak up on him, so he listened intently, doing visual checks every five minutes to assure his own sanity. "You look like someone who isn't supposed to be doing whatever they're doing right now." San's voice startled him and he threw a pen at him in retaliation. "Ow!"

"Why are you even up here? I thought you said Mr. Park had a big project for you to work on?" San's evil grin was scaring Mingi.

"That's exactly why I'm here! He asked me to fetch some samples from Mr. Kim's office, but seeing as he's not here right now..." Mingi could already tell where this was going.

"Nope. No. You know I'm not allowed in Mr. Kim's office unless he's inside."

"Please! I was meant to have those samples two hours ago." he sulked.

"So why are you only just coming up here." San was sheepish, fiddling with the pen-previously-projectile as he pouted.

"I got caught up." That tone--

"Yunho? San had the social skills of a butterfly, fleeting here and there and in one of those endeavors he'd come across the new mail boy. Mingi could see the appeal-- Yunho having that boy-next-door charm-- but oh man did he hate how distracted he made San. Mingi knew Yunho was responsible. he probably told him time and time again to get back to his work. However, San was notable for shrugging things off around cute boys and he doesn't think this was an exception. "Forget it. I'm not risking my job over this." San actually looked pained as he fell to the floor.

"MinMIn, you have to help me! Mr. Park trusted me! I can't let him down."

"Should have thought of that before you went gallivanting with your big teddy bear." San glared.

"You're really not helping."

"Never said I would." San looked pitiful on the floor, but Mingi was trying to be strong. His coworker knew how to work him down, though, continuing to grovel at his feet.

"I'll do anything!" he surmised, clinging to the taller man's legs in earnest. Mingi was glad the office was mostly empty, his friend's theatrics too much even for him.

"Stop being dramatic." he hissed. He tried to pry his arms off, but San was surprisingly strong. "I get it, okay? I'll help you!" Curse Choi San and knowing his weakness. San stood up quicker than he went down, suddenly all smiles. "You're just asking me to hate you." San doesn't even bat an eye.

With a heavy exhale, Mingi steeled himself by the door. San nudged him forward. "Get on with it already." Mingi will take his time God dammit. He grumbled, but otherwise marched on. Just like San said, quick in and out. He could do this.

With shaky hands, he cracked open the door, panic setting in when the automatic lights flashed on. Realizing the room was empty, he crept in, quick to get to the desk as to not prolong his stay. He was ready to grab-and-go but to Mingi's absolute horror, the desk was empty. "Shit."

"What?" San asked, popping his head in from where he stood lookout.

"There's nothing here."

"Well shit. Where do you think he put it?" 

"How should I know!" He whisper yelled, frustrated that their plan had crashed and burned.

"Check the drawers or something." San prompted, side-eyeing the desk to get Mingi to move.

"No! That could have me killed." San rolled his eyes, giving up on lookout to scope the place out himself. He went for a drawer. "Don't!" Mingi attempted to stop him, but it was a lost cause. The drawer was opened anyway. Both their eyes widened.

"Holy-"

"Don't touch those!" Mingi could feel the already there panic rising as San took out the offending item. Handcuffs. Mr. Kim had handcuffs in his desk drawer.

"Kinky." His friend smirked and Mingi hated the way his mind went to his dream. San's cocky expression faded when they heard the ding of the elevator.

"Put them back! Put them back! _Put them back!"_ He emphasized, the handcuffs dropping with an audible clank. Mingi dragged San out of the room just before Mr. Kim turned the corner. His eyes fell on the troublemakers.

"Is there any reason you two are blocking the entrance to my office?" He was wearing glasses today, frames perched low as he waited for a response.

"No, Sir." It was like deja vu when he saw Mr. Kim's eyebrow twitch.

"Well, then. If you'll please excuse me." The pair parted like the Red Sea, letting Mingi's boss step through. It was only after his door was closed that Mingi could breath again.

"That was close." San mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

Mingi was naturally a curious person. That being said, he was left to wonder why exactly Mr. Kim kept handcuffs at the office.

There wasn't a need for them, per se. Mr. Kim wasn't in the crime world (as far as he knew) and he didn't exactly look the type to make random persons arrest.

That really only left one other option and Mingi really didn't want to think about.

"He's probably into that BDSM shit." San so helpfully provided. Mingi was starting to hate this extra time he had for lunch.

"So you're just going to assume he's a Mr. Grey type?"

"Do you have a better explanation?"

"No." San smiled, all too cocky.

"Exactly." What Mr. Kim did with his sex life should not intrigue him this much. But it did.

It was a quarter to five, Mingi tapping away at his computer as the minute hand passed nine. He hadn't been able to sit still all day, San's words leaving him too restless to even think. Mr. Kim had noticed, dumping the papers he had handed over right back on his lap. "Wrong! These need to be corrected by the end of today, Mr. Song, or so help me you will not last another day here."

The spite in Mingi yearned to be fired so he wouldn't have to deal with this nonsense anymore. Alas, getting fired would _also_ cost him his degree, so he sat there, typing away his mistakes so Mr. Kim could be done with him for today.

It's some minutes later when Mr. Kim popped his head out again, noticing Mingi still at his desk. "Finished yet?" Mingi saved the last file on his computer.

"Just need to print them." he informed, getting ready to head to the printer room. Mr. Kim shook his head, stepping out of his office.

"No need. I'll take care of it." It was actually pretty nice of his boss to offer, but Mingi was suddenly suspicious of his intentions.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Kim waved him away.

"Yes, but rest assured this is a one time off deal. You're free to go Mr. Song." He left Mingi alone in the corridor.

Hastily, he grabbed his bag and coat, giddy that he wouldn't be overworked today.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stilled. He took two steps back. He turned to Mr. Kim's office. Curiosity killed the cat and it was about to kill Mingi too. He swallowed hard.

 _He shouldn't be doing this._ And yet his hand went for the doorknob. One quick peek. He just needed to confirm that what he saw that day with San wasn't a dream.

The door creaked open, Mingi chancing a look behind him to see if he was in he clear. No Mr. Kim in sight. He exhaled, treading lightly as he went straight for the desk, pulling open the first drawer.

To his surprise, the drawer was missing the key piece of evidence that had been driving him crazy all week. "I'm sure it was this one." he mumbled to himself, pulling open the other drawers in his search. The lack of handcuffs made him wonder if it had all really been a fever dream.

"And just what do you think you're doing in my office?" Shit. Caught red handed.

"I-- um--"

"I though I made it very clear that no one is allowed in my office unless I am present."

"Yes--well--"

"You've broken my sole rule, Mr. Song." The door closed behind him a long time ago. "Do you know what that makes you?" Mingi doesn't dare answer. "You, Mr. Song, are a very bad boy." Mingi's eyes widened.

"What?" he squeaked, suddenly all to familiar with this situation. With this tone.

"Bad boys deserve punishment, don't you think?" His eyes were wild, Mingi clumsily falling into the desk chair as Mr. Kim crowded him. "That'll teach them a lesson." Mingi clammed up, unable to voice just how overwhelmed he was by this scene, how identical it was to his dream.

Unlike his dream, though, Mr. Kim was waiting for a response, expectant gaze on Mingi when he'd stayed quiet too long. When none came, he backed away. "Next time, I won't be so easy on you." he relented, pushing himself away and going for the door. "Please, remember my rules Mr. Song." Then he saw him out the door.

Mingi had never gotten up so fast, sprinting out of the room and into the-- thankfully-- open elevator. The woman beside him gave him an odd look, but he ignored it, clutching his heaving chest. What the hell was that?

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

"You want me to sit in on a meeting?"

"Precisely."

"I-- don't understand--"

"You're being given a wonderful opportunity, Mr. Song. I suggest you take it."

"But why me?"

"I think your input could be of great value." Great value his ass.

Mingi hadn't been allowed to say a word since the moment they got to the café. To be fair, it wasn't all Mr. Kim's doing. The client they were meeting with was quite the chatter box, hardly halting in his rambles even when their drinks arrived. His latte was still sitting there, untouched, as he continued to gossip with Mr. Kim.

"Looks like interns only get more attractive with the years." He sounded wistful, eyes raking over Mingi in a rather uncomfortable manner. "To be young again..."

"Don't I know it." Mr. Kim agreed too breezily, Mingi turning to stare holes into the side of his head. Was that meant to be a compliment? Did Mr. Song find him attractive?

"So glad you were able to accompany us." The man said, finally acknowledging Mingi after so long. "It's always nice to see the new bright faces of the fashion world." The statement could have been genuine if it wasn't for the stupid smirk that covered half his face.

"I'm grateful for the opportunity." he told him, trying his best to be polite even with the man's sleazy gaze.

"Oh what a nice voice you have." He was leaning closer, the smell of his cheap cologne too strong. "You really are a pretty thing aren't you?"

"I believe we were in the middle of discussing a deal. Mr. Lu." Mr. Kim's words grabbed the man's attention, no longer looking at Mingi.

"Ah yes, my apologies." He was more curt with his words, sparing another onceover at him, before launching into business talk.

Mingi couldn't bear the tension, excusing himself to the bathroom. He finally managed to breathe in there, no longer suffocated by Mr. Lu's awkward advances. "Are you alright?" Mr. Kim's voice was softer than usual, very apparently concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." He wasn't sure why his boss felt the need to check up on him.

"Mr. Lu can't take a hint." he sighed, meeting Mingi's eye. "Sometimes you have to spell things out for him."

"What-- _oh."_ Mingi's back met the bathroom stall, his head tilting down the more Mr. Kim pressed closer.

"Mr. Lu is a visual learner." His mouth was right at Mingi's ear, the boy shuttering with every word. "We'll just have to show him who you belong to." A butterfly kiss was pressed to his neck. There was a pause, one where Mingi should have pushed his boss away, gotten angry with him. But he felt himself relax, another kiss following the first.

When it was clear Mingi wasn't going to do much else, Mr. Kim sucked at the base of neck. Mingi gasped, brain short circuiting as Mr. Kim's tongue poked out, gentle licks across his skin. He repeated the action a few times, leaving Mingi weak-kneed as he pulled back some.

He pressed his thumb into the now sore spot, the boy yelping in surprise. "That should do it." Mr. Kim was no longer at his side, the boy blinking his eyes open to see his boss smirking at him. Mingi was wobbling on his feet, unsteady because of unprecedented events. Mr. Kim offered him a pat on the bum. "Let's go, Mr. Song. Mr. Lu is waiting." 

Back in reality, Mr. Lu was impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his colleagues return. Spotting Mingi, he lit up, waving him back over. His face fell when he spotted the hickey. Mingi felt a hand on his waist, turning to see Mr. Kim beside him. "About that deal..."

"Oh, yes..." Mr. Lu fumbled over the papers he was holding, scanning over them rather brazenly. He got to the last one, plucking the pen from his pocket before he signed it.

"Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Lu." The man nodded, avoiding their gaze as he grabbed his briefcase.

"The pleasure was all mine." He bowed before ducking out of the café, speed walking to where his driver was waiting. As they pulled away, Mr. Kim stepped over to the table.

"You did a wonderful job, Mingi." Mingi barely registered the use of his first name.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

The hickey he'd gotten the day before had mostly faded overnight, a hint of purple still lingering.

It was still enough for San to ask questions, eyeing it the second Mingi pulled off his scarf. "Hook up with someone last night?"

"N-No." Mingi sputtered, dropping into his office chair with clumsy grace. San looked dubious, but rolled his eyes at the lack of answer.

"Fine, don't tell me." He clapped excitedly instead. "Guess what happened to me today!" Mingi shrugged, leaving San mildly annoyed. "Indulge me won't you?"

"Oh, what wonderful news does Choi San bring to me today?" He batted his lashes for effect, San pushing at his shoulder with laughter.

"If you must know" --he bent down to be level with Mingi-- "Mr. Park is apparently notorious for his Christmas parties and guess who's invited this year?" 

"Let me guess... you." San jumped, excited as he clapped again.

"Yes! And he said I could bring a plus one."

"You know I hate parties--"

"Who said I was inviting you?" At that, Mingi raised a brow.

"Oh, who are you planning to take then?" As if he'd been summoned, Yunho plopped a sizeable amount of mail on Mingi's desk.

"For Mr. Kim." He smiled, too genuine for the work place and set back on his course. San barely spared him an explanation, running after him in his haste to invite the mail boy to Mr. Park's stupid holiday party.

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

Mingi was almost out the door when someone shouted after him, "Hey, you work for Mr. Kim, right?" He faced the new voice, finding a winded boy a few feet away. He waved to him, like he hadn't already gotten his attention, calling him closer. "Do you mind handing this to him for me? I still gotta run upstairs to Mr. Lee's office." 

Mingi was going to refuse, not needing any sort of excuse to see the man after hours, but the boy just waved goodbye, sprinting away before he could say anything. Mingi almost crumpled the folder in his hands.

He sighed, resolute, as he stepped back toward the office. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer that never came. He tried to peek in, but the windows were frosted and he couldn't quite make out anyone inside.

He took a deep breath, worried he'd anger his boss for just barging in as he opened the door. The lights were still on, a good or bad sign depending on how he looked at it, and quickly realized why Mr. Kim hadn't answered the door.

He looked peaceful, tufts of breath leaving him as his chest rose and fell. Mingi didn't have the heart to wake him, placing the files gently at the end so as to not disturb his boss. He went to walk away when he noticed Mr. Kim shiver, the a/c in the room freezing even to Mingi who wore a blazer. 

Something in him softened and he slipped out of his jacket, draping it over Mr. Kim's much smaller frame. With a smile, Mingi left, feeling lighter than he usually did at the end of a work day.

When Mingi returned the following day, he saw a forwarded email from Mr. Kim in his inbox. The contents of the email were details for a shoot, one Mingi was apparently being let in on or why else send him the email?

He wasn't too fond of shoots, long days in the studio the most time consuming, especially when the models threw a fit about the clothes or their make up or even as something as momentous as the _lighting,_ Mingi would rather deal with the paperwork than with the people and he just hoped things could go smoothly for once.

He fucked himself over.

Things were most definitely not going over smoothly, the first thing to greet him a very angry Mr. Kim. "Did I not ask you to confirm with Big Hit about Yeonjun's schedule?"

"I did." Mingi remembered calling at least three times, knowing full well Yeonjun was increasingly sought after, new schedules popping up by the day. "They told me he was available when I called yesterday."

"Today is a new day Mr. Song and today, Yeonjun was booked for a commercial." His boss gestured to the people setting up around them. "These people are here for a shoot, do you think they'd take it in kind if I suddenly called it off?"

"No." Mingi felt at fault, even though he'd been rest assured last night that Yeonjun was meant to arrive promptly at 10:30 AM. 

Mingi kept his gaze lowered, waiting for his boss to blow off more steam, but Mr. Kim was deathly silent. He managed a peek, finding the man's eyes on him, calculating. "Minho, hand me the first outfit." The runner in question ran double time as he bound back over with a garment bag. Mr. Kim unzipped the thing, dragging out a jacket and lifting it up toward Mingi. "It might just work..."

Next thing he knew, Mingi was tossed into a chair, hair and makeup getting done as someone else brought over a change of clothes. "This will be the first of five." She explained, handing him the outfit Mr. Kim had been holding previously. 

Once his face was done up, he was directed to the room originally meant to act as Yeonjun's dressing room. The door shut behind him and he exhaled, alone at last. 

He paused by the mirror, gasping as he saw his reflection. Smokey eyeshadow rimmed his eyes, lips shiny with gloss. He didn't look like himself, he thought, tracing the contour on his cheeks. He looked pretty.

A blush rose to his cheeks, willing it away the second it was known. He couldn't distract himself with such thoughts, another dilemma presenting itself. The clothes, specifically the turtleneck he was supposed to pull on with makeup already on his face. He struggled, holding the collar as far away as he could, careful not to stretch it out. He fiddled with the bleached pants next, legs just barely squeezing in. He added the belt, finishing the look with the tan leather jacket Mr. Kim had been holding up before. 

It felt expensive and Mingi's brain immediately worried he'd ruin it somehow. He shakily tugged it on, arms just long enough to pop out of the the other end. Then, he looked in the mirror.

He couldn't deny how good he looked, done up head to toe and wearing designer clothes. Mr. Kim's designs no less.

A knock on the door startled him back to reality. "We don't have all day Mr. Song." came Mr. Kim's muffled voice through the door. Mingi could only take one more deep breathe before stepping out, awkward as he made his way to the front. He waited for Mr. Kim's guidance. The man exasperated. "In front of the camera Mr. Song." _Right._

He stood in front of the camera man, wringing his hands as he waited for their direction. "This photoshoot is all about seduction." The one thing Mingi could most definitely say he was terrible at. Just wonderful. "Give us your best smolder." He nodded, tentative as he gave attempt number one, eyes hooded as he tried real hard to concentrate.

The man snapped two photos at best, camera coming down again. "More relaxed, be alluring. You're on the prowl, trying to get someone's attention. Just asking them to let you take them home with your eyes." He felt his cheeks warm, never being one to do one night stands. He seldom went to clubs, thus lacking in his knowledge in the ways of attraction. 

Still, he did the best he could, hoping it would be enough. The camera man didn't think so. "I'm not sure we'll get anything out of him." he lamented, Mingi's heart sinking at not being good enough. Not like he wanted to be a model _anyway_.

Mr. Kim whispered to the man, the man leaving right after and making Mingi worry. "He's taking a break." his boss explained, moving closer to stand in front of Mingi. "Mr. Song, have you ever had sex?" Mingi spluttered, sure the red all over his skin was visible even with the makeup.

"I-- of course I have." His voice was low, not wanting anyone to hear. It didn't really matter, no one else was in the room it seemed.

"Have you ever asked for sex, and I don't meant verbally. Physically. Have you?"

"I'm- not s-sure I know what you mean." Mr. Kim smirked, hand coming to touch his bicep.

"Action speaks louder than words, don't you think Mr. Song?" His fingers traced the curve of his arm, dipping low as his hand lingered where the belt rested. Mingi gasped, taken aback as Mr. Kim only moved lower. "You can say a lot with touch." His hand was dangerously close to his crotch, dick coming to attention at the teasing touch. Mr. Kim's voice was low, almost a whisper. "Can't you tell, Mr. Song?" 

"I--" The door was practically thrown open, Mingi promptly frightened by the arrival of the camera man. He tried to ease his heart, clutching at his chest to seize the pounding. Mr. Kim was already halfway across the room.

The camera man tampered with his tools, eventually glancing up at Mingi once more. He seemed happier with what he saw. "That's it! Look at the camera just like that!" But Mingi couldn't look at the camera.

He was too focused on Mr. Kim, imagining what might have happened had the other man not walked in. He still felt his hands on him, close but not close enough. He wanted them to be, though.

He jerkily had to remind himself that they weren't alone, almost dying of embarrassment when a small whimper escaped his lips. The camera man was too busy shouting praises to notice. Mr. Kim's gaze revealed otherwise.

Finally, they finished with the first set, Mingi all but running back to the dressing room when the camera man let him go. He trembled as he leaned against the door, realizing now that he was hard. He was so hard and he just wanted to get off, but he only had so much time.

He debated doing anything, even as his hand went down his pants, working himself over as he hiccupped into his palm. He couldn't be loud, not when these walls weren't soundproof and Mr. Kim was right outside the door.

Speaking of doors, he was being pushed forward by the one he was leaning on, yelping as he fell over to cover his indecency. The door was shut and Mingi looked up, finding Mr. Kim now in the room with him. "Did it feel good, Mingi? When I touched you?" He looked like he already knew the answer, could tell by how disheveled Mingi looked still perched on the floor. "Show me. Show me how much you liked it." Mingi had his hands covering his crotch, hesitantly considering what his boss was asking. 

He felt so vulnerable, under Mr. Kim's expectant gaze. But there was just something so _enticing_ about it. About having his boss looming over him like he was a predator and Mingi was his prey.

Slowly, he lowered his hands, revealing himself to his boss and feeling the heat coming back as Mr. Kim hummed appreciatively.

He crouched by his legs, hand coming to wrap around Mingi's shaft. "So big." he hummed, hand working slowly over Mingi's length. "Should I taste it?"

"Please." Mingi begged, already rutting in Mr. Kim's fist. His boss tsked, hand slipping away. Mingi whined.

"Since you asked so nicely," Mr. Kim tapped on his thigh. "Up." he directed, Mingi wobbling as he stood on two feet. Mr. Kim kneeled before him, sinfully licking his lips as he leaned forward. 

The first lick was like a shock to Mingi's body, heavily spasming until his hands found purchase on Mr. Kim's hair. His hands were bat away, his boss peering up at him. "No touching unless I say so." Mingi nodded fervently, hands resting instead on the chair behind him. Mr. Kim smirked. "Good boy." Mingi's dick twitched in the other man's hold and his smile only widened. "You like that? Like when I tell you how good you are?" Mingi couldn't answer, Mr. Kim's hot tongue licking right up his shaft.

His hips buckled, unsteady as the other man took him fully, encasing him in warm, wet heat. It took everything in Mingi not to thrust up. Mr. Kim might be the one on his knees, but he was the one in charge, setting a painstakingly slow pace as he bobbed his head. Teasing little shit.

Mingi wanted to remind him they were pressed for time, but soon Mr. Kim was deepthroating him, all coherency out the window. Mingi choked on his own sob, Mr. Kim's fingers tightening around his thighs. He pulled off. "Mmh, can't be too loud. There's people outside, remember?" As if he could forget. He was biting his lip in an attempt to silence the moans, battling his own strength as the other man sucked his soul through his dick.

He gasped, hunching over as his boss continued to work his tongue over him, sounding obscene as he slurped up his own drool. Mingi's pants were down to mid-thigh, wandering hands hiking the shirt up and away. He didn't want to mess up Mr. Kim's precious work. His boss noticed, moaning muffled by Minig's cock. The vibrations it sent made him whimper.

"Bet you want to paint my face in come." Mr. Kim said, gently sucking on his tip. His voice was wrecked, almost euphoric to Mingi, who all but came at the mere sound. "Go ahead, I'll let you. You've been such a good boy." Mingi lost it, crying out as ribbons of cum painted the other man's face. 

His boss looked ridiculous, on his knees, eyelashes dripping cum. It suddenly dawned on him what went down, Mingi scampering to clean up the mess he'd made. "I'm sorry!" He mostly flailed, cock still dangling as he tried to reach for something to wipe down Mr. Kim's face. The other man was one step ahead of him, producing a handkerchief from his front pocket.

"Not to worry, little one. I've got it." His tone was much more affectionate than Mingi had ever heard it and it instantly relaxed him, arms coming back to his sides. "You've got a shoot to finish."

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

They don't talk about it. Mingi couldn't find a reason to bring it up and Mr. Kim acted like it never happened. So Mingi decided it was best to forget about it.

Except he couldn't.

Mr. Kim kept skirting the line of professionalism with offhand comments that made Mingi want to pull his hair out.

"Have you noticed anything different about Mr. Strict?" he decided to ask San. They were in the elevator, ready to head out for the day.

"No, not really. Why?" 

"He's just been so..." _flirty?_ Even admitting that to himself had been hard. Mingi shook his head. "Forget it." 

They made it to the lobby, the receptionists offering goodbyes as they passed through. Mingi was just about to ask San if he wanted to catch dinner when a hand settled on the small of his back.

"I don't suppose you're leaving already?" Mr. Kim titled his head. "I specifically remember telling you I needed those final edits from the shoot before the end of the day." San looked apologetic, waving him away but doing nothing to help him. As if it wasn't bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about his boss. Now, he was being dragged back to his office, guided into a seat while Mr. Kim took his own.

The meeting was professional, not at all what Mingi had expected. He might have been hoping for something more like the dressing room incident, but that was neither here nor there. Mr. Kim walked him through the corrections he'd have to make before setting him free, telling him he expected marvelous work. "Oh and Mr. Song?" Mingi stopped at the door. "If you do well, I might just give you a reward." 

For some reason, that pushed Mingi to work harder, working double time as he blazed through the final touches. he sighed in relief when he sent the last photo off.

Soon, Mr. Kim was in front of him. "Well done, Mr. Song. Let's get you that reward I promised."

Mingi was only slightly disappointed that instead of having Mr. Kim's mouth on him again he got a seat at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Mingi paled at the prices. "Order whatever you'd like, it's my treat." Mingi thought it rather ridiculous his boss spend more than $20 on a meal with him, but he accepted it graciously.

Mr. Kim was rather pleasant when he wasn't in a mood, soft spoken and witty. He made easy conversation, never straying into personal affairs, but enough where Mingi felt comfortable, overjoyed even, to be learning more about his boss.

They left just as the restaurant closed, Mingi not even sure where the time went. He expected to have to walk home, but Mr. Kim offered him a ride, telling him there was still one more thing left to give him as reward.

They pull up to Mingi's apartment complex, the older man shutting off the car. Mingi wasn't all that sure what he was waiting for, but he sat, holding his breath as Mr. Kim faced him. "Come sit." He was offering up his lap and Mingi clambered over the console, ashamed of how quick he was to obey. "You've been so good all night, I think it's time you get your last reward." Mingi nodded, excited as Mr. Kim's hands explored his waist. "So eager." he teased, grinning and Mingi realized it was the first time he'd seen the man smile.

He moaned when Mr. Kim decided he was done teasing, pressing his palm firmly against the tent in his pants. The fabric of the slacks he wore were rough on his skin, Mingi not having the decency to wear anything underneath. (It was laundry day.) He bucked up, wanting more, wanting to feel the older man's touch where he needed it the most. 

"Already hard, we've barely done anything." Mingi should be embarrassed with how easy it was for Mr. Kim to rile him up. But he was too turned on to care, snapping his hips up all on his own.

"Feels good." he acknowledged, pretty whimpers leaving his lips the more Mr. Kim played with him.

"Mmh, glad I could make my little one feel good." He started unzipping Mingi's pants. "Should I make you feel even better?" He pulled out his cock and Mingi moaned, long and drawn out as Mr. Kim started working his magic. "Naughty boy, not wearing any underwear."

"D-Didn't have any c-clean ones." he admitted, shaking the more his boss moved his fist. Precum was their best friend, drops dribbling from the tip to make the glide easier.

"Such a shame." He changed the angle, flicking his wrist in such away that had the younger keening, moments away from coming. Mr. Kim was just so good with his hands. "Maybe, I should get you some new ones. Would you like that?" He was sucking on Mingi's skin, sure to leave bruises with every bite. "Pretty, lacy ones to hug your curves." Mingi lost it, sobbing as his orgasm hit unexpectedly. He let Mr. Kim milk him dry before whimpering, the friction just on the side of painful.

His hand slipped away, the handkerchief back as he cleaned up the mess. Mingi made a sound of protest when Mr. Kim touched his dick again, but he was just help him tuck back in, patting his bum when he was done. "It's getting late. you should get some sleep."

Mingi walked into this apartment that night with about a million questions. but there was one he needed answered first. _What the hell just happened?_

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

There was radio silence for a while, Mingi unsure what it meant. Mr. Kim carried himself as he always did. Strict and uncaring. Mingi might have cried about being ignored had he known what he did wrong. Had he done something wrong?

The last time he'd been alone with the man, Mr. Kim had given him the best handjob he'd ever received. And that was saying a lot given the circumstances. Mingi's knee hurt the next day from having it pressed up against the door handle.

So why was he ignoring him now?

"Progress reports have been requested. Final grades will be posted in two weeks!" Class was dismissed and it was then that Mingi realized he only had a handful of days left before his internship was over.

Mr. Park's Christmas party was that Saturday. On Thursday, Mingi finalized the last of his commitments with the company. He sent one last email to Mr. Kim with a thank you for allowing him such an amazing opportunity to work with him. He tried not to think more about it when he hit send. Friday came. All the interns were piling things into boxes, most of the office already in chaos about an upcoming shoot.

"I'm gonna miss this place." San pouted, tossing his things in without a care. Mingi winced when he heard something crack.

"At least you still get to see Yunho." San had convinced the mail boy to go with him to the Christmas party, bouncing ever since Yunho said yes.

"The first thing I'm going to do Saturday is drag that boy under mistletoe." Mingi laughed, but his eyes were drifting to Mr. Kim's door. His boss had been holed up in there since Monday, working hard on the upcoming shoot and seemingly living his days within those four walls. Mingi hadn't seen him arrive or _leave_ all week.

He considered knocking on his door, offering a verbal goodbye, but he chickened out every time. He didn't owe Mr. Kim anything. Whatever the last few weeks were, it was clear it didn't mean anything to his boss.

The office rounded them up in the lobby, the head manager offering a speech in accordance with their departure. People clapped. People cried. It was a mess of an event and Mr. Kim was no where to be found. Mingi waved goodbye one last time, wondering if this was really it.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" San asked for about the tenth time, screen pixelating as he moved out of frame.

"I'm sure." San kept insisting he'd sneak Mingi into Mr. Park's Christmas party, but he denied. He didn't feel like going out. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. He just wanted to be a human burrito on his bed.

"You've been moping all week. This might do you some good." San was pulling on a coat, obviously done getting ready. "Where's your holiday spirit?" _Gone,_ he wanted to say, _along with his heart_. But that was too dramatic. 

Mingi heard a chime and San started bouncing on his feet. "Yunho's here! I gotta go, but please if you reconsider, call me!" He blew Mingi a kiss before hanging up, the younger groaning at San's successful love life.

He didn't think his mind would change, so he burrowed deeper, planning to sleep the night away.

Sleep, however, didn't come easy. Mingi tossed and turned, huffing when he just couldn't get _comfortable._ He was one second away from crying, overwhelmed with his feelings and just wanting them to go away.

His phone pinged, signaling a message that he would most likely ignore until morning. Except, it pinged again and again and Mingi flopped over, slipping his phone off the charger to see who was spamming him.

Big shocker, it was San, sending him snapchats that he could care less about. Might as well take a look since he had nothing better to do. He pressed on the video, a blurry shot of someone in the distance appearing on screen. It took a moment to load, but when it did, Mingi saw there was text at the bottom of the screen. Mr. Kim?

Mingi's eyes widened, squinting hard to make out the figure in the video. It ended before he could make out anything so he replayed it, volume all the way up as he tried to decipher what was going on.

From what he could tell, there was a karaoke mic in the man's hand, voice muffled slightly as he sang. Mingi could just make out the words: Last Christmas by Wham! His voice was sweet, soft and full of woe as he belted out the famous lines. Mingi wasn't sure why San felt the need to send him grainy videos of his more than likely drunk ex-boss, but then he saw that San had also sent a text.

_He dedicated this song to you._

. . .

What? _What?!_ Mingi's fingers were quick to type out a response, impatient as San took another full minute before responding. _Idk man, he said your name before he started singing._ Mingi was sure San was drunk and in order to confirm his suspicions he dialed his friend.

"What's up? Change your mind?" San didn't sound even slightly drunk and Mingi was so close to thinking he'd somehow managed to conk out in the midst of his turmoil.

"Why would he say my name, though?" Mingi asked, _no demanded._ Not like San had any answers for him.

"Beats me. Is there something you're not telling me?" Mingi couldn't even begin to form words.

"You know what? I did change my mind. I'll be there in an hour." He heard Yunho cheering in the background.

Mingi was dumb.

He was stupid for not thinking it through. For showing up without a plan. For thinking that things would just magically work themselves out if he showed up at Mr. Park's doorstep. 

Mr. Park had been kind enough to welcome him in, delighted to see another friendly face. Mingi had been awkward, having never seen Mr. Park up close before. The man was truly stunning, the rumors didn't do him justice. And much like the rumors claimed, a man hung off of him, all sweet smiles as Mingi entered their home abode. "I'm Seongha's husband, Yeosang." They shook hands and then Seonghwa was directing him into his living room.

"Go enjoy, everyone's already here!" The music wasn't as loud as he expected it to be, a lot more homey than anything. There weren't nearly as many people as Mingi imagined, mostly familiar faces from the office.

"Would you happen to know where Mr. Kim is?" He didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase and he figured Seonghwa would know of the whereabouts of his guests.

"Mr. Kim? Oh, you mean Hongjoong!" He pointed to the a closed door across the hall. "He's resting in there. Said he wasn't feeling too hot." Mingi nodded, stopping to grab a bottle of water before stepping up to the door.

Nerves plagued him and he wondered if he'd manage to actually knock. A sudden thump startled him and it pushed him to try the door, finding it unlocked. He peeked inside, finding a mildly distressed Hongjoong balled up on the floor. "Mr. Kim!" Upon hearing his name, his head shot up, a groan following the movement.

"Shit, I shouldn't have had that last jello shot." He blinked up at Mingi who worriedly stood by his side. "Great, now I'm imagining things." He shook his head viscously, sure to cause himself more pain, but Mingi could only watch until Hongjoong was directing his gaze back at him. "Uh--"

"Hi." He gave a small wave, unsure as he handed the water bottle to the man. "Heard you were feeling sick?" Hongjoong took it slowly, as if gauging the reality that Mingi actually be there. When Mingi didn't evaporate into thin air, he sucked in a breath.

"You're really here."

"I am." He offered a hand to Hongjoong, the man staring at it for a moment before taking it. Mingi set him on his feet, careful of his wobbling. "We should sit." Hongjoong didn't protest.

"Why are you here?" Hongjoong asked, cringing at his own voice. "That's not-- I meant why are you here with me?"

"Should I not be?"

"No, yes? Maybe? I don't know." He covered his face, hands sliding away gradually. "You should enjoy the party."

"I only came tonight because of you." Hongjoong seemed surprised, schooling his face back to something more neutral.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Mr. Kim, did I do something wrong?" Hongjoong winced at that, catching some of his bearings as he thought of what to say.

"No, you-- you didn't." He seemed even smaller then , shoulders hunched to try and balance his concerns. "It was me. I-- shouldn't have-- I'm your boss-- it shouldn't have--"

"Are you going to say it shouldn't have happened?" Hongjoong said nothing.

Mingi was hurt. Here he'd been, pining uselessly when all his boss wanted to do was forget. Well fine then. 

"I guess I shouldn't have come." Hongjoong caught his wrist.

"Wait." Mingi held his breath, somehow praying this would end well. That Hongjoong wouldn't kick him to the curb. "I need to get something off my chest." He sat back down, looking expectantly at the man he used to call his boss.

"The first time was an accident. i got carried away after seeing Mr. Lu so fond of you, I couldn't take it." he sighed, releasing the hold he still had on Mingi's wrist. "The times after, I was testing the waters. You were so giving, letting me do as I pleased and I let myself believe you wanted it--"

"I did want it," Mingi protested, shooting down the self doubt that had been following Hongjoong. "I wanted it more than anything."

"It wasn't because you were scared? Of what I might do if you didn't let me touch you?"

"Of course not." Hongjoong went silent again. To further prove his point, Mingi placed his hand on Hongjoong's thigh. "You've been so good to me. Let me make you feel good too." Hongjoong was already shaking his head.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He slid onto his knees, peering up at Hongjoong through his lashes. "Can I?"

"Y--Yeah." Mingi went to work. He unzipped Hongjoong's jeans, just enough to drag his dick out. The older man was thick, girthy in the best way possible. Mingi couldn't wait to taste him, swiping his tongue across the tip. "Oh _fuck."_ He found purchase in Mingi's hair, pulling slightly as Mingi moved along his shaft. "So good." he breathed, thighs trembling in an effort to stop himself from moving. Mingi couldn't have that.

"Fuck my face." Hongjoong choked, meeting Mingi's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." It took a moment to get Hongjoong going again. Mingi sucked him in gently, waiting, _expecting._ It was moment before Hongjoong lifted his hips, pushing himself all the way down Mingi's throat. The younger boy didn't even flinch.

"Oh God." He set a brutal pace, Mingi _did_ flinch when the older man pulled his hair too hard, but God was it hot. To hear Mr. Kim moan like that, it was all Mingi ever wanted. "Take me so well." he moaned, moving even faster as Mingi hollowed his cheeks. "I just wanna fuck you right now." Mingi blinked up at the man. 

"Okay," he croaked, Hongjoong groaning as he dragged Mingi onto the bed. His movements were less hesitant as he unbuttoned Mingi's shirt.

"Pretty." he mumbled as he got Mingi's shirt off and over his shoulders. "So pretty for me." Mingi flushed, not used to that sort of attention, much less from Mr. Kim and he tried to hide his face. "None of that." Hongjoong scolded, wrapping his own hands around the younger man's wrist. "Wanna see you."

He undid the younger man's jeans, leaving Mingi as the only one without any clothes on and he whined at the fact. "I wanna see you too." he pouted, huffing more when Hongjoong just laughed.

"Fair enough." He slipped out of his coat, throwing off his shirt right after before he wriggled out of his jeans. He'd forgotten about his shoes, struggling with the left boot as he pried off one pant leg. Mingi's laughter cut short when Hongjoong sent him a glare. "I could just keep my clothes on."

"No!" Clearly aware of how desperate he sounded. "No, please, take it off." Hongjoong rolled his eyes, finally left in his boxers which he quickly chucked aside as he climber over Mingi. His lips grazed just above his navel, tongue poking out as he made his way up. Mingi trembled.

"God, I've wanted this for so long," Hongjoong whispered, not meeting Mingi's eyes. "You under me, looking absolutely sinful." He finally flicked his gaze toward the younger, finding his eyes already on him. "The prettiest." Mingi whined when Hongjoong sucked a nipple into his mouth, keeping his arms at his side in fear of Mr. Kim lashing out. He needed permission to touch.

Hongjoong must have realized this, hand coming out to bring Mingi's arm over him. "Go ahead little one, do what you like." Mingi groaned as he let his hands wander, feeling up the lean muscles of Mr. Kim's back as he continued to tease him. Hongjoong bit down and Mingi keened, legs kicking unexpectedly with how sensitive he was. Mr. Kim chuckled darkly. "Found your weak spot." he teased, tongue playing with the bud. "Let's see if you have anymore." His mouth moved to his neck, teeth obviously meant to mark skin.

Mingi was shaking with need, so desperately wanting more, but too scared to ask. Mr. Kim was already doing so much for him. Suddenly, there was a hand on him, legs falling open as Mr. Kim jerked him off. "So wet already." Mingi was almost sure he could come like this.

Hongjoong didn't let him. "Thought you wanted me inside you?" Mingi was nodding before he'd even finished his sentence.

"I do, please. Please fuck me." Hongjoong smirked, moving down between his parted legs. He was laid out, Mingi assuming it was for comfort until he felt a tongue against his rim. " _Oh."_

"Moan so pretty for me, little one." He nipped gently, Mingi's legs wrapping around Hongjoong's torso. "Wanna hear more." Mingi didn't even need to play it up, the sounds just slipping out as Hongjoong licked inside.

He soon felt fingers come into the mix, Mingi not nearly coherent enough to wonder where Hongjoong had gotten the lube, but the slide was easy and Mingi was on the verge of coming again, so worked up since before he'd even arrived. He almost cried when Hongjoong's fingers left him. Mr. Kim shushed him. "I've got you." He tore open a condom, sliding it down with a groan before he was lining himself up. "Gonna give you just what you need." Then, he was pressing in.

He was gentle, more gentle than Mingi would have expected given their other times together. His hand was on his cheek, affirming Mingi's comfort and Mingi felt choked up by how soft it was. How soft Hongjoong was being. When he was at the hilt, he heaved a sigh. "Whenever you're ready." Mingi wanted him to move _now._

He wiggled a tiny bit, adjusting and Hongjoong pulled out slightly before pushing back in and Mingi begged him to do it again. And again, And again, until he was being pounded into, babbling Hongjoong's name like a prayer. "So tight, little one. So perfect."

Mingi was clawing at Hongjoong's back, overwhelmed by the pet name, but the feeling of being taken care of. Hongjoong was giving him the best dicking he'd ever gotten and yet, he was still tender, smoothing out Mingi's bangs with care. "Is it good for you?" Mingi didn't even think he could speak, leaning up instead to kiss Hongjoong deeply. He hoped Hongjoong could understand just how wonderful this was for him.

The angle changed and Mingi broke the kiss to gasp. "Right there," he whimpered, Hongjoong's hips snapping back in. _"Mmh."_ Hongjoong leaned down to kiss along his neck, the already bruising skin sensitive as Hongjoong worked his tongue over it.

His dick lay against his stomach uselessly, leaking so much precum, it would only take a few more measured thrusts for Mingi to come. Hongjoong was animalistic, almost growling as he speed up. "Wanna see you come, little one. Can you do that for me?" Mingi cried out when Hongjoong touched him, spurting ribbons across their naked chests. 

It only took another moment for Hongjoong to come, coming into the condom with a hiss. Mr. Kim slowly pulled out, tying off the condom before throwing it in the trash. He sat beside Mingi, gentle hands starting to wipe the younger boy down. Mingi felt his eyes closing, sleep catching up to him. "I'll let you rest." Hongjoong made to leave, but Mingi caught his arm.

"Stay. Please, stay." Hongjoong faltered, but soon joined him on the bed, pulling up the covers around them. He let Mingi be little spoon, despite their height difference, the younger nuzzling right up to his chest before falling asleep.

Mingi almost would have thought last night to be a dream had he not woken up in Hongjoong's arms. Hongjoong was still asleep, limbs tangled together and very much still naked. He smiled, inhaling deeply as he tightened his hold. "Any harder and I won't be able to breathe." Mingi jumped, arms loosening. He glanced up at the older man. "Good morning, little one."

"G-Good morning." he stuttered, embarrassed by their so obvious cuddling.

"You hungry? I'm sure Seonghwa already has breakfast on the table." Mingi would have shook his head if it weren't for his treacherous stomach rumbling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Being dressed in the same clothes as the night before _while_ having breakfast with his ex-boss and ex-coworker was a new walk of shame. Mingi's cheeks flamed in embarrassment when Seonghwa's jaw dropped at the sight of him and Hongjoong emerging from the guest bedroom.

"Would you quit staring? You'll scare him." Hongjoong ordered, inhaling a spoonful of rice. Mingi hadn't felt as hungry being watched, mostly keeping his head down as Hongjoong ate.

"Sorry." Seonghwa said, "I guess we just weren't expecting it." He offered Mingi an awkward smile which Mingi gave back.

Mingi didn't bother to move when Seonghwa began to clear away the plates, pointedly calling Hongjoong to help. Once out of view, Seonghwa lashed out, not nearly far enough to be out of earshot. "Your intern, really?"

"Oh, please. Don't give me that. Yeosang was your secretary."

"Yeah, for like a month."

"Okay, and Mingi doesn't work for me anymore. Your point?" He heard Seonghwa sigh. "Besides, you can't say anything after I found your stupid sexcuffs in my drawer. I've told you my office was off limits." Mingi went absolutely red, realizing now why they had disappeared.

There were more hushed whispers before Hongjoong was popping back out, a grumpy Seonghwa behind him. "I'll take you home." he told Mingi, grabbing his coat and keys before opening the door for Mingi.

The younger man followed him to his car, stopping short before climbing in. "What's wrong?"

"Will I get to see you again?" Mingi had to ask. There was no use pretending it wasn't bothering him.

"If you want to." Hongjoong shrugged. "If you don't that's cool too." Mr. Kim had never been this casual before and maybe Mingi should have realized it sooner. Hongjoong could be insecure too.

Feeling brave, Mingi pulled Hongjoong closer. "I want to. See you again, I mean." The blinding smile he was met with could warm Mingi up any day.

"Alright, little one. Whatever you want."

ﾟ+*:ꔫ:*﹤﹥*:ꔫ:*+ﾟ

"Look so pretty for me." Hongjoong sucked on the skin behind his ear, pleased when Mingi cried out. "Told you you'd be the perfect model for this." Mingi's scoff turned into a moan when Hongjoong bucked up, pushing right against his prostate.

Mingi should have known this was all a ruse. From the moment he walked in, he could already tell this was going to be a different kind of 'modeling' gig.

"For my good boy." Hongjoong had dropped a kiss to his lips before pushing the bag toward him. Mingi had raised a brow before he opened the bag, finding hardly any clothes at all. Hongjoong pushed him off toward the room meant to act as a dressing room. "Get dressed, little one."

Lingerie. That's all he could call what he had in his hands. Pink lace and soft fabric, meant to conceal one thing and one thing only. Hongjoong had at least thrown in some thigh-high stockings, white and sheer and so nice against his skin. Mingi looked at his reflection. He wasn't as glamourous as the last time without any makeup, but he still felt pretty, touching the waistband of the underwear.

"Almost done?" He'd forgotten Hongjoong was waiting. He took one last look before he slowly opened the door, finding Hongjoong right in front of him. The older man's eyes raked over his body appreciatively, humming as he asked Mingi to spin. "You look beautiful little one." He took his hand, guiding him to the center of the room. "It's just missing one thing."

Hongjoong pulled a box from his pocket. Mingi immediately took notice of the size. Jewelry. "Turn around." Mingi faced away from the older man, holding his breath as he waited. A soft weight soon accentuated his neck and he reached up, fingers meeting metal. A necklace. "Look at me." Mingi turned back, watching as Hongjoong's eyes lit up. "Perfect."

There was a camera set up a few feet away, Hongjoong finidng his place behind it. "Just a few photos, okay?" Mingi nodded. Hongjoong asked him to a do a variety of poses, ranging from having his arms behind his back to sitting with his knees spread. Mingi's dick was straining against the fabric of the underwear, tip wanting to poke out the more Hongjoong made him move.

He was laying down, back arched as Hongjoong took some overhead shots. "Gonna fill my office with these. See your pretty face everyday." A nice pink coated Mingi's skin. "Maybe I'll blow one up, have it cover my bedroom ceiling. So you can see how pretty you look when I tease you." Mingi's hands had started to lower, itching to touch. Hongjoong nodded. "Touch yourself, baby. Let me see you."

With permission, he reached for his dick, stroking deliberately as Hongjoong snapped some more photos. "Beautiful." Mingi keened, back arching even more as his hand moved faster. "Don't come yet, baby. Wanna fuck you." Mingi let go, making grabby hands at Hoongjoong instead. "So needy."

He put the camera off to the side, coming back to help Mingi up. "The floor will hurt baby, come sit on the desk." The desk wasn't any more comfortable than the floor, but at least on the desk he could wrap around Hongjoong like a koala as he started to suckle at his skin. Mingi was desperate for friction, rutting up against Hongjoong's clothed belly to somewhat satisfy his needs. 

The older man broke away, dropping to his knees to pepper Mingi's thighs with kisses. He pinched the skin right above the thigh highs. "Love this. Love how you're spilling out of them." He kneaded more, fingers curving against skin. "Just wanna put my dick between them." Mingi was more than ready to agree, but-- "Next time, though. Gonna fuck you hard against this desk today." Mingi moaned.

Hongjoong made quick work of his clothes, stripping down to his boxers before he was kissing Mingi again. Mingi heard the creaking of a drawer, Hongjoong digging around before he was pulling out a bottle of lube. "We have Seonghwa to thank for this." Mingi had recently learned that not only was Mr. Park one of the most ethereal human beings alive, he was also the kinkiest. He'd apparently christened almost every office in the building. And it seemed Hongjoong wanted to do the same.

"As pretty as you are in these, let's take them off for now." He slid them down Mingi's legs, keeping him open as he started drizzling lube on his fingers. "Ready, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer, dipping his finger in gently. 

Mingi was a whimpering mess as Hongjoong fingered him, crying out every time Hongjoong brushed his prostate. The older man loomed over him, hooded eyes taking him in. "Such a good boy for me. My good boy."

"Want you. Want you in me." Mingi cried, three fingers no longer enough. He wanted the real thing. Hongjoong dropped his hand in search of a condom as Mingi stood up. Hongjoong gave him a confused look. "Can I ride you?" Hongjoong inhaled sharply, turning them around as answer. He sat himself on the desk, scooting far enough back to get Mingi on there with him. 

He slid the condom on, guiding Mingi up as he did so and then helping him settle on his lap. Hongjoong rubbed at his hip as Mingi eased himself down. "Look so pretty for me."

Mingi bounced in Hongjoong's lap, earning himself a groan as he sank lower and lower. He was soon pulling all the way off only to slam back down, loving the way Hongjoong was moaning under him. Hongjoong was meeting him halfway, Mingi almost screaming with how good it felt.

Just when Mingi thought he'd reach his end, a loud buzz startled him out of his haze. He slowed down, it taking a moment for Hongjoong to realize why he'd stopped.

"Shit, that's probably Seonghwa. He asked me to look over some files before our meeting tomorrow." He motioned to his pants. "Get my phone for me, little one. It'll just be a sec." Mingi hopped off the desk, knees protesting as he tried to stand. He wobbled over to Hongjoong's discarded pants, pulling out the phone that had yet to stop buzzing and then Hongjoong was answering.

"Hello?" Seonghwa got straight to the point, whatever he was saying lost on Mingi who was still painfully hard. He noticed Hongjoong was still lazily jerking himself off and he found it unfair he have all the fun.

He helped himself back onto Hongjoong's lap, smacking the older man's hand away and replacing it with his own. Hongjoong closed his eyes as Mingi jerked him off faster, grin evil as he let out a moan.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hongjoong glared at him and Mingi just smiled, the picture of innocence as he let his hand fall.

Only to pick it right back up to help guide Hongjoong back into him. The older man's hips jerked, Hongjoong biting his lip as Mingi sank all the way down. MIngi let out a breathy whimper, right by Hongjoong's free ear. The other man pushed him back. "Oh you wanna play games?" he mouthed, thrusting up suddenly. Mingi fell forward with the force of it, grabbing onto Hongjoong's shoulders for balance. 

He kept at it, pressing right where Mingi needed, the younger man fighting to stay quiet as Seonghwa still blabbered over the phone. Hongjoong was biting his lip too, keeping himself in check as he give timely answers for whatever it was that Seonghwa still needed to hash out.

Mingi was getting tired, knees hurting as he brought himself down to sit, pouting at Hongjoong. The older man frowned, noticing his little one's despair and taking the phone away from his ear. Just like that, he ended the call. "Won't Mr. Park be mad?" Hongjoong shrugged.

"Don't care. My little one needs me." He kissed his lips lightly, lovingly, before he flipped them around. Mingi's legs wrapped around Hongjoong as he bottomed out, swimming in the feeling of being filled.

He picked up the pace, almost brutal as he rucked Mingi up on the desk, each thrust more powerful than the last. Short gasps were leaving his lips as Hongjoong pounded into him, putty in his hands.

The necklace he wore bounced with every thrust, Hongjoong's finger pressing it into his skin to stop it. "I never want you to take this off." he told him, pulling slightly to get Mingi to meet his eye. "This makes you mine." 

"Yours." He'd always known Mr. Kim was going to be the death of him.

Later, when Hongjoong had sent him on his way, he came across San who was having lunch with Yunho. The man raised a brow at the necklace.

"Baby, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real, it got pretty fluffy near the end because I wouldn't be me if I didn't add a little bit of sweetness :)


End file.
